The Sired Slayer
by ChaseOfSpades
Summary: Buffy Summers, the infamous slayer, has been turned into what she was made to fight. Now she lives in the Sunnydale cemetery where she continues to fight the evils that live there. This is the first in my Sired Slayer Series so please Read&Review.
1. Fall of A Slayer

This is the first chapter of the first story of my Buffy the Vampire Slayer series that I call The Sired Slayer Series. It is a great story and I suggest that anyone whom is a fan of Buffy should read it. In my story the last season never happened, which means that Xander still has his eye, Sunnydale still exist, there aren't like a million slayers, and everyone is still alive. I hope that you like my story and if you do you should check out any other stories from this series to read.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The darkness had engulfed her entire being and had a stiff grasp on her. The apathy ate her up and spit out the shell of what she'd been before, but now the shell was completely equipped with a demon and a new found taste for blood. She didn't even know what her new face looked like due to the fact that she was unable to see any reflection. Buffy, the one time slayer, had now become a blood-sucking vampire.  
She sat unaccompanied in her new crypt (Angel's old one) as the tears fell from her face and rolled down her cheeks to the wooden stake that she held in her hands. The stake was still dusty from the long night of patrolling that she'd gone on only hours before. Perhaps it was that fact that she'd been the chosen one before that she still had a conscience and a feeling of duty in when it came to slaying.  
It had been three long months since she'd been caught off guard by the nest of vamps that had taken her whole life. They had tortured her for days on end and then, while she was on the verge of death, they turned her. The feeling of her blood leaving her veins, the taste of the vampire blood in her mouth, the feeling of her eyes opening for the first time as the living dead was all still fresh on her mind.  
It was a horrible thought; she couldn't ever be the same Buffy that she'd been before. She had left all of her friends and family behind without even a clue as to where she went. She had caught a glance of Xander and Willow patrolling in the graveyard one day a few weeks back and she feel to her knees to cry almost instantly. She hadn't really been much of a crier but this was the worst it had ever gotten. She had no friends, no purpose, no life, and no relief.  
"Time to go", she told herself. "You have to go out and patrol some more. The night is still young." She got up slowly and started to slowly walk out of her new home.  
The night sky was eerie with a thundercloud coming in that blocked out the moon. The only noise through out the entire graveyard was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the rustling of the dead and dry leaves that made the ground look alive with colors of orange and red. A bolt of lightning ripped its way through the sky like a savage beast that was desperately trying to get to the ground.  
Buffy had spotted some freshly dug graves on the other end of the cemetery and figured that it was worth a look. It had become much easier to find vampires because her sense of smell had increased so much that she could practically tell when one was coming from a few hundred yards away. The gravesites that she was going to investigate had smell a lot like vamps but she couldn't tell until she got there.  
That was when she heard it. It was the sound that she'd been longing to hear for over two months. A voice coming from the shadows that she should have known was there even before she could smell him. Must have been down wind.  
She spun around as the word repeated itself, "Buffy?" She knew Angel's voice better than anyone in the world did and she knew why he'd come. She had basically turned up missing on day and the Scooby gang must have given him a call.  
"Angel," the word rolled out of her mouth before she even knew what had happened. Another tear rolled down her cold cheek as she watched him step out of the shadow of a tree. He was clad in his usual black suit with a white dress shirt under it.  
"What happened, Buffy?" He had the sound of worry in his voice that showed that he could obviously smell what she'd become. He looked as if he'd been kicked in the gut as he started to realize that she was a vampire.  
"I'm not evil..." She had to clarify the subject before he made a snap decision and staked her. She took a step closer to him and after a few more steps they were right on top of each other. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. It was the first contact that she'd had with a loved one in three months and she wanted to savor every bit of it. He brought his arms up and returned the hug.  
"Let's talk", Angel said as he stepped away and looked her in the eyes.  
  
After about an hour of Buffy spelling it out for him in his old home and her new one, he understood what she was going through. He had been there once and he knew how hard it was to be alive and know that you are dead at the same time. He looked at her for a moment of two and let his eyes dart from her eyes to her lips to her eyes to her lips. Then, without another word, he leaned in and gave her the first kiss in a long time. He had dreamt about that kiss since the day that he'd left Sunnydale.  
The kiss drug on for over an hour and it was well waited for. Buffy had almost forgotten how great of a kisser he was, but now she remembered quite well. As the passionate kiss went on, Buffy formed a small smile at the corners of her mouth. It was the first smile that she'd made since she'd been turned and she loved the feeling.  
The kiss ended as the sun started to come up and they could both see the light of it as it slowly started to make its way up. Day was coming and they would be stuck inside for the rest of the day, though, she wasn't complaining. 


	2. New Slayer

Chapter 2  
  
The next evening they each woke up at the same time, just as the sun was going down. After they put their clothes on and got ready they went back outside to do some patrolling. The ground was still soaked from the downpour that they'd gotten earlier and the air was cold with a slight breeze that tossed her hair about in a chaotic dance of beautiful blonde. The night sky was still painted with dark thunderclouds that lit up with magnificent shades of yellow and white; casting long, devious shadows off the already gloomy headstones.  
It had been only about thirty minutes when they caught sight of the first predator of the night. With their stakes ready they went to get a better look of the vampire that had just risen from the soft and moist ground. He was clad from head to toe in a dark dress suit with a white undershirt and a tie but was covered in mud that had started to dry out. His face was set to that of a demon and he let out a few furious growls as he walked aimlessly around the cemetery. Buffy had been in the same situation herself not too long ago.  
She watched on with a new feeling for the vampire breed that she hadn't felt before. The newfound emotion could only be expressed in one word--pity. The man that stalked around had once been a person; as had she; and he had a life; like she had once had.  
Angel looked down at Buffy because he could tell that she was feeling an inner turmoil. He could relate to her better than anyone. He was also a vampire that knew the difference between good and evil. A hard thing to live with.  
"Lets do it already", she said as she stepped forward and brought her stake up in an attack position. It was time for her to do what she did best, and now she did it even better. She had to admit that being turned into a vampire had come with a few advantages that included being able to think like a vampire and better anticipate their upcoming moves. Another of these pluses was that she was stronger, fast and smarter than she would ever have even thought about being before.  
She was within a few feet of the monster before he even noticed her presence. Angel stood off in the shadows (waiting to see how her new fighting abilities were). The beast whipped his body around to face her and he spread his feet apart to shoulder length to get the best balance possible. His face would have been frightening to anyone whom didn't know what he was but she was an expert on the subject.  
"So much power", he said to himself. "Are you ready to die little girl?"  
She damn near chuckled at what he said. "Wrong thing to say junior."  
  
Her face quickly changed to her new fighting face. The defined lines in her forehead and the fangs that filled her mouth made her appear like she'd never been human at all. She then got into her fighting stance, stake in hand, and ready to dust the vampire and put him out of his misery.  
He made the first move, probably because he underestimated her. He sent out a punch that started out at his side and moved around at full arm's length. It was a sorry punch and she reacted to it accordingly. She put up her defending arm so that his inner joint caught on her forearm. She then whipped her arm around quickly so that his arm was tucked away tight in her armpit. With one smooth tug on the joint his elbow hyper extended then broke with a satisfying crunch that she could feel as well as hear.  
His moans of agony got her blood lust excited and her mouth began to water profusely. This was a feeling that she'd become quite familiar with over the past three months and she was getting much more successful at suppressing it. She pulled the stake up and took just a moment to feel the grain of the wood on her fingers. She plunged the point into his heart with more than enough force to complete the routine task. The expressions of surprise, fear, and pain all wrapped around his demonic face like a blanket that would cover a small child having a horrible nightmare. Only hours after coming back into the world he was facing death once again. The monster began to disintegrate to dust, starting with the very top of its head and slowly working it's way down. Soon there was no skin, just bone, and then there wasn't even that. Now he was just a pile of dust that was quickly tossed away by the breeze and scattered along the wet and green grass of the surrounding graveyard.  
"Dust to dust..." She said under her breath in an envious tone. She'd gotten so caught up the emotion that she felt that she had actually forgotten that Angel had superhuman hearing. He stepped out of the shadows that kept him concealed, not really sure what he could say at the moment to ease the pain. He knew from experience that it was just one of those things that she was going to have to work through on her own and that no one could do it for her. Although, he planned on staying with her for a while just for a crying shoulder.  
"We need to keep patrolling", she said as she desperately resisted the eye contact that he was searching for. She was more than well aware of the fact that Angel's big dark eyes were more than enough to make her want to share her every feeling. She wasn't going to let that happen.  
A snapping sound came from a shadow not too far away and both Buffy and Angel heard it. It was the sound of a branch breaking off of a tree. Someone was hiding and watching them. It was hard to pick up on any scents because of the recently fallen rain and the recently extinguished vampire that still hung heavy in the air.  
Why do I get the very distinct feeling that just when I thought that my life--my after life couldn't get any worse...?  
Her thoughts were cut short by a clapping sound coming from the same shadow. The clapping sound wasn't so much applause, as it was a bit of bantering. Whoever was out there was mocking them. It was more than obvious that whatever was going on wasn't going to be good. Buffy knew that if her heart still worked it would be in her throat right now. Fate just seemed to be throwing her every curve ball imaginable and she really didn't want to know what was coming next.  
"I liked that a lot", a girl's voice rang out like a gunshot on an otherwise silent night. "You had Good technique and form. The style was a bit different than I've ever seen though."  
It was a voice that neither of them could recognize. The both stood motionless for a few moments before a gust of wind gave them an opportunity to find out that the girl that was speaking wasn't a vampire of a demon. She was a human. She was a--  
"I've come for you Buffy. Having Angel here is just an added bonus I suppose."  
She stepped out of the shadows to show that she was wearing a pair of red caprice pants and a white t-shirt. Buffy would have usually stopped to think about how cute the outfit was. This girl was obviously still in high school. It was obvious now whom she was.  
She was a slayer.  
She was a new slayer that was there in Sunnydale for the sole purpose of dusting the vampire named Buffy. Good luck with that one.  
"My name is Jennifer Longheart and if it isn't already obvious I am the new--" she was cut off.  
"Slayer", Buffy finished for her with a straight face that held no emotion. 


	3. Tortured Slayer

(This Chapter is going to be a flash back that will hopefully explain the story a little better. This is going to be a very graphic chapter and I don't suggest that anyone read it that has a problem with violence. This is not a chapter that is necessary for the story so no one should feel obligated to read it for the sake of understanding the rest of the story. Thank you for reading my story thus far and I hope you enjoy.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The vulnerable and very human Buffy was in the room that she'd been brought to. It was very dimly lit and she could tell this through her wet blindfold that pressed against her skin, giving her chills. The sounds of dripping water hitting the ground around her sounded like drums in her ears. Her heart was beating a mile a minute because she had never made such a mistake like this.  
She would have kicked herself if she weren't tied down to the chair that she was placed in a few hours before. At least she thought she had only been there for hours. She was obviously drugged because her head was full of clouds and every one of her senses was amplified.  
She could hear the voices coming from all around her. She counted nine distinct voices of the vampires that had captured her and she knew what they were talking about. Their words scared her as they began to discuss how to go about torturing her. From what they were saying she knew that they weren't amateurs at the whole torture game and that made her almost want to cry out.  
The darkness started to grab hold of her and she began to slip away. She tried to fight the on coming black out but it was no use and in only a minute or less she was out again.  
  
When she came to again her entire body was lit up with pain. Her blindfold was now off and she could clearly make out her surroundings. She was in an abandoned warehouse that seemed very unsafe to be in. Three vampires stood around her with big smiles on their demonic faces. She finally got herself to look down at her body to see what was cause the unbelievable pain.  
Stitches covered her naked body. There were stitches on each of her calves, both inner thighs, one long one going horizontally across her stomach, and one on each breast. Under each of the stitches there was a mound where it looked like something had been placed under her skin. It gave a new meaning to the word pain when she tried to move which is why they probably untied her. She wasn't going anywhere.  
She noticed that there was a deep incisions on each of her shoulders and another set on each of her biceps. The closest of three vampires stepped closer to her with something in each hand.  
"What are you doing to me?" She said in an almost unrecognizable voice.  
His grin grew wider because he was more than happy to let her in on his own little torture method. He held out each hand and showed that in one there was two white packets that looked much like sugar that you'd find in a restaurant only they seemed thicker. In the other hand he held a handful of broken and jagged glass. Buffy could only imagine what she had in store for her.  
"I'll explain the packets first. These are my finest invention", He said in a very proud tone. "This is a mixture of salt and alcohol surrounded by a dissolvable shell. It takes up to three weeks to dissolve and let out the mixture after it has been introduced to a liquid. That gives your wounds just enough time to heal up and the stitches to come out. Sounds painful huh?" He chuckled.  
"The glass is less inventive but still painful. I pack your other wounds with the broken shards of glass and stitch you up so that every little movement that you make will feel a little bit like hell." He let out another chuckle.  
Before she knew what happened she blacked out again.  
  
She suddenly woke up because she rolled around in her sleep a lot. The pain all through her body pulled her out of her deep sleep and she could see that the four open wounds that had been on her arms were now stitched up as well.  
  
She blacked out once again. While she was a sleep she dreamt of being in high school again. She walked with Willow and Xander down the halls of their old second home as they talked about stupid high school stuff, stuff that she had never seen for the beautiful thing that it was.  
She woke up from that dream screaming and covered in a cold and bitter sweat. The packets were open and she could feel the salt pouring into her system. It was a pain like she had never felt before. Buffy fought through the pain of the glass and began to claw at her skin where the pain was coming from. This was a futile attempt.  
"Oh God!" She cried out in pain as all of the vampires stared at her and laughed.  
"Look at the slayer now!"  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Take that you bitch!"  
Their yells and taunts feel upon deft ears. All she could concern herself with was the unbelievable pain that was surging throughout her entire body. Tears started to fall, her mouth went dry, and she began to make a few little whelping noises like a dog that was being put down.  
"Do it now.... She'll fall for it now." One of the vampires said. Another of the vampires stood up from his front row seat of a slayer at her weakest moment. He walked over to her and, without hesitation, sank his white fangs deep into the skin of her neck. He took a few massive gulps as he took his fingernail and cut his own wrist.  
He pulled his mouth away from her neck and put his now bleeding wrist to her face. She turned her head away and refused to drink from him. She didn't want to be sired and she knew exactly what was going on.  
"If you drink from me all of this pain will go away. We can keep you here for months and repeat this same procedure again and again. Drink." He said.  
"Drink", another said.  
"Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink", they all began to chant.  
Before she even knew what was going on she caught herself with her mouth on his open wound. She didn't know how it had all happened but it was obvious that she'd made a horrible mistake. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed. They wouldn't open again as a human 


	4. Scooby Gang

Chapter 4  
  
The new-fangled slayer, whom had called herself Jennifer Longheart, stared at Buffy and Angel with a slight smirk that had formed at the corners of her mouth. Angel put his hand on Buffy's shoulder as if to articulate that they should give ground. He was right. Buffy couldn't come to blows with the new slayer even if she could defeat her. Killing a slayer was completely out of the question.  
Buffy turned around and Angel did the same as they both took off in a dash. Buffy could hear the running footsteps coming up from behind them and the beats were slowly getting softer. They were losing her as they whipped their bodies around trees and leapt over headstones.  
The rain started to fall again bringing a sweet smell with it. Buffy stopped for a moment and looked behind her to see that the slayer had ended her pursuit. Angel stopped too and was looking at Buffy from behind.  
"This is going to make things more complicated", he said.  
She was nodding her head in agreement. She knew that the slayer wouldn't stop until she was dead. She knew this because she would have done the same thing. She closed her eyes for a minute as she gave thought to what she was actually about to suggest. It was damn near impossible for her to force her lips apart and force the dreaded words out of her mouth.  
"We are going to need help", she said. "We are going to need my friends." She felt her voice get weak as she said it. She was actually suggesting that they seek out the help of her old friends that she had kept in the dark about her for over three months. It would be one of the hardest things she would ever do but she knew that she absolutely need them right now.  
  
Jennifer walked up to the apartment building in the not-so-good part of town that she had been staying at for the past three days. The building itself was very dilapidated and run down. Eleven of the twenty windows were boarded up or broken, making for very chilly nights. The walls were and off color green and had deep, long cracks running up and down them. The wooden steps that led to the front doors had gapping holes that were to be avoided when used.  
She really didn't complain about her newfound home. It was better than a lot of the places that she'd stayed at before. She carefully made her way up the stairs and through the creaking doors to the dark lobby. Up another two flights of stairs and she was at her apartment. Number 1122 was going to be her new home in Sunnydale until she was finished with her business. She walked into the room and was greeted by the smell of burnt eggs and dust.  
Her watcher was sitting at a small desk by the boarded up window in the corner. His laptop was placed in front of him and he was typing away.  
"Mr. Filther?" She said.  
He turned his eyes to her and looked from behind a pair of glasses. He pulled out a smile and turned back to his computer.  
"It appears that you, the council, and I are the only ones whom know of the slayer that was turned", he said. "That, I would say, gives us a great advantage. She will be receiving no help in the matter."  
"That's not exactly true, boss. Angelus was with her. He knows about her and he is trying to help."  
"Hmm...That might cause a slight glitch in our plans but I don't think that it will be anything to give an extended worry to." He started typing again.  
She then laid down on the bed and let her eyes close. Soon she was asleep again.  
  
Buffy now was standing outside of her old house. Her at-one-time home seemed to tower over her with a hint of a threat. It was going to be hard for her to ask for help and she didn't know how she was going to bring herself to do it. As she looked at the window that had once been hers on the top floor a few tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground with an infinitesimal noise.  
Angel heard the tear fall and he looked down at her with sympathy.  
"You can do this", he said with the reassuring voice that she'd missed for too long. He got a small smile when she looked up at him and gave him a bit of a smirk. Together they walked in unison to the doorway that they had walked through so many times in the past.  
Without thinking about it, and on instinct, Buffy opened the door and proceeded to walk in. She was interrupted with a dull pain in her face and arms like she'd just walked into a wall. She rubbed her nose a second as she tried to figure out had just happened.  
"You have to be invited first", he said. His words slapped her in the face. It wasn't so much that he had said it; it was that she couldn't even walk into her own house without being invited.  
Being that the door was open Willow could hear a voice coming from downstairs so she went out to see what was going on. After taking a few steps down the stairs, she could see her. She could see the face that she hadn't seen in over three months. She thought she might have cried in joy as she ran the rest of the way down the stairs.  
"Buffy!" She screamed as she stepped outside and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
Xander and Dawn heard the name get called out from the other room and they were there with Willow in just a few seconds. There was a big group hug with Buffy in the center, Willow, Xander, and Dawn on the outside, and Angel standing off to the side. Angel had to fight to smile at how happy Buffy looked.  
Buffy hadn't heard her friend's voices in entirely too long and she just wanted to cry when she finally got that privilege. When her friends pulled away she could see that they all had tears, even Xander.  
"Come in here out of the rain", Willow said even though it was just drizzling.  
Buffy followed them into the house and a sudden feeling of warmth and happiness filled her up when she saw that things were exactly the same as when she left. Angel followed her in and was the first to see Spike standing in the doorway of the hall, returning his gaze.  
Angel could smell the feelings that Spike harbored for Buffy and it made him want to kill him. He was much of the jealous type but...it was Spike!  
Both of the vampires watched Buffy as she sat down on the couch and began to spill it out to her friends as best she could. After a few hours they knew it all and they were all speechless. They all knew about the torture and the conscience and the events of the past three months and the new slayer. That was when Xander stood up and said the words that she knew he would say.  
"We will always be there for you Buffy", he said with a proud voice. "Anything you need."  
"That's what I was hoping you would say. In the mean time I am going to go to my room and sleep a little while."  
She stood up without another word and ascended the stairs to her bedroom, with Angel right behind her.  
"Goodnight", she said to the crowd at the foot of the stairs. 


	5. Return of the Wolf

Chapter 5  
  
The morning sun rose slowly like a glowing ball of fire and cast out long black shadows from every object that was touched by the red orange glow. Buffy and Angel stayed sleeping in her old room, Buffy in her bed and Angel on the floor, and they would be there for the better half of the day. Sleeping in was one of the only perks of being a vampire.  
The rest of the Scooby Gang had been up for hours as they discussed what was going on and how they could help. Xander was standing off against a wall with Spike opposite him. Willow and Dawn were setting on the couch watching the front door closely when the knocking noise sounded off. When the gentle thuds hit their ears they all jumped a bit.  
Willow was the first to get to the door and open it to see the face of her first true love. Oz, her boyfriend for the longest, stood looking at her with his same expressionless face.  
"Hi", she said in a voice that was lined with hidden joy.  
"Hi", he returned the word with no expression in his voice. "Can I come in?" He asked in his monotone voice as he already started to walk in. He had heard about Willow's girlfriend and wanted to say he was sorry but figured that it was probably a sore subject so he held off.  
They briefed him on the subject for about an hour and then he was brainstorming with them. They ended up coming to one simple conclusion. They had absolutely no idea what to do. Brainstorming for nine hours had gotten them nothing. All that they had was that they couldn't kill the slayer, they needed Giles, and they needed to talk to Buffy again.  
An hour or so before sunset Buffy came walking down the stairs with Angel not far behind, each looking like they'd been awake for hours.  
"Oz?" Buffy said with a bit of surprise in her voice. "How did you hear?" She asked.  
"Willow called me. I called her from Canada five months ago to drop a line and left a number that she could call me at. Said I needed to come in a hurry and that it was an emergency. Now I can smell why she would say that." He smiled a bit. Oz didn't usually smile but he figured that she could use a smile.  
"Either way, I'm glad that you are here", she said. "Have you all come up with anything else yet?"  
She was meet by blank stares and looks of sorrow. She figured as much and wasn't that disappointed. Just as she was ready to set down and help with the planning she heard a voice screaming from outside.  
"Buffy!" Jennifer Longheart yelled from outside. "I know you're in there." She said it with an almost taunting voice. "Why not come out here and face little ol' me?"  
"The doll's got a wee bit of an attitude doesn't she?" Spike said in his thick British inflection. "I like that one", he said with a smile.  
"Shut up Spike", Angel said.  
"I know you've got your friends in there with ya's so I am going to catch up with you on another occasion. I'll see you around." She said and the voice was gone. For the first time since Buffy had heard her she realized that Jennifer had a New York accent.  
"We've got to do something", said Buffy.  
From across the room Oz noticed that Willow had been staring at him since Jennifer started yelling. He could smell the distinct smell of lust on her. He almost smiled.  
"What can we do Buff?" Xander asked as he crossed his arms. "I mean, she's a slayer. It's not like we can kill her."  
"Xander is right. We are going to have to do something else", said Angel.  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious", the British accent rang out. Everyone looked at Spike telling him that he was to shut up.  
Time stretched on until it was time for the Gang to hit the sack with the exception of Angel, Spike, and Buffy. As they walked out the door to go patrolling Oz and Willow were talking about something at the foot of the stairs while Dawn and Xander were already asleep. They walked out into the night and let the chilly and brisk air wrap itself around them.  
They ended up walking aimlessly and without any words until they ended up at the playground at a near by elementary school. An eight-foot demon was slowly walking around the merry-go-round with its head down. The demon itself was large with an off color green skin color and no eyes. Two sets of horns were on each side of its head and it had a large mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. A few low groans came from its mouth as it continued to wander around.  
Just as they were ready to jump out and attack the beast, Jennifer jumped out from the other side and threw a punch, landing hard in the monster's torso. Buffy's face showed her surprise and she quickly started to watch on and take mental notes of her fighting style. It was becoming more that obvious that it would be very hard to fight her and she wasn't sure she could even win. 


	6. Sired Prophecy

Chapter 6  
  
The vampire trio watched on as Jennifer did her job and kicked the monster's ass. Buffy was in awe at her flawless fighting technique and how her punches and kicks came out like a ballet of fist and flying feet. Buffy started to wonder if she'd ever been that good and then it hit her that she might not even be able to beat this new slayer in a fight if she tried.  
It wasn't long before the beast was on the ground with a snapped neck and Jennifer was on her way to do some more patrolling. Angel looked at Buffy with comforting eyes and then he said something that she hadn't been expecting.  
"You need to go talk to her", he said as he kept his big dark eyes on hers.  
The surprise showed on her face as her mouth dropped open. "What?" She had to fight to keep her voice down. "What do you mean I need to talk to her? You just saw her; she might kill me."  
"You'll have to take that chance. You must let her know that you are on her side."  
"I agree with this bloat", Spike spoke as he stood up. "You need to walk right over to her and say 'Hey Slayer we need to talk'."  
"Shut up Spike", Angel and Buffy said in unison. They all stood up, Buffy moving the slowest, and started out of the bushes.  
"If I get staked I'm coming back to kick your ass and you know I can. I've come back from the grave more times that I can remember." No one laughed.  
They strutted out of the wooded area and suddenly it hit Buffy that they were staring right at Jennifer Longheart. She wore a little smirk and had a stake in each hand. Behind her there was an older man that was presumably her watcher. It was nice to see that the council still cared.  
"Hello Buffy", the man said. "I've been waiting eagerly to meet and converse with you."  
"Talk with me?" She said in an almost surprised voice. "Why do you want talk to me?"  
"I think that we have much to discuss", he had a very creepy vibe to him. He pulled out a very large and old leather bound book that was labeled in some language that she didn't know.  
"The Hiruto", Angel said. "How do you have that?"  
"What's the Hiruto?" Buffy asked.  
"The elders in the ancient Vampire City of Elshimo wrote the Hiruto. The book was believed to be a myth and hadn't been seen since the fall of the city. The book was supposed to have every vampire-related prophecy till the end of time. I've been searching for it for a long time." He answered with a bit of curiosity lining his voice.  
"Very good Angel. In one of the more famous prophecies it tells of the light that turns to dark, in translation that means the slayer that is turned into a vampire. This is why Jennifer and I are here, not to fight you. You see I know this prophecy front to back and it has captured my curiosity to a great level."  
"Read it", she demanded.  
He smiled a bit and didn't even open the book as he began reciting the prophecy. "And the light shall be turned to dark. The woman shall stand for good even as a walker-of-the-night, but this will only last for a limited period of time. One hundred and fifty solar cycles and she will become the worst of all evil." He paused. "Five months after you were sired and you will be the most feared monster on the face of the earth." He started up again. "This can be altered if she collects the blood of the Yotio demons and consumes it. This, and only this, can turn any vampire into a human again. The dark will be turned to light once more and the balance will be restored."  
Angel, Buffy, and Spike just stood in amazement of what he'd just read to them. All three of them would give anything to become human again and it would only work for one person. A hard choice was approaching them.  
"I can tell you that all three of the Yotio demon that are needed can be found in Sunnydale but it will not be easy to collect them. I tell you this because I am curious to see how this will turn out. I will be in touch." He turned around and disappeared into the shadows with Jennifer just behind him.  
"Isn't that always the way; give you a bit of info and off into the night they go", he said. "Kind of a teaser isn't he?" Spike said.  
"I can be human again?" Buffy said it as if she hadn't really believed him. "I'll get to see my reflection, have friends, and have a pulse."  
"And if you don't find the Yotio demons in less than two months you are going to become a true monster." Angel never did let anything slide.  
"Wait a tick, what says that she should get this second chance? I've been a vampire a hell of a lot longer than she has. I think it's about time that I--", he was cut off by Angel's fist slamming into the bridge of his nose. After a satisfying crunch of breaking cartridge, Spike fell to the ground.  
Buffy looked at Angel as if she didn't quite understand why he'd just knocked Spike cold out.  
"We need to tie him up. He is going to try to find the Yotio demons himself; we can't let him do that." He said it with a certainty to his voice that she had gotten used to.  
"Angel, are you sure about this?"  
"About tying Spike up?"  
"No, about letting me become human again. I know that you've been working to become human for a long time and this might be your shot."  
Angel's smirk began to form at the corners of his mouth and he blinked a few times with his chocolate colored eyes. "Buffy, I love you. I want you to have this because you have more to live for. You still have friends and I don't."  
Buffy blinked a few times. She was more dumbfounded by what she'd just heard that anything else that had happened in the past few months. "You still love me?"  
He looked at her for a moment as if he could tell her everything just by looking at her. "Buffy, I haven't always been the most revealing person, but I do love you. I always have." He felt foolish for telling her so and as soon as the words found their way out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. He was used to living in regret.  
She took a step closer to him and a few water droplets fell, landing on their exposed skin. They could both sense the oncoming downpour.  
"We should probably get inside. The rain is about to--", Buffy stop him short by placing her lips on his with a tender kiss. She hadn't even expected herself to actually kiss him again and with so much passion at that. She was caught up in the moment and she knew in her heart that it was going to be up to Angel to stop her.  
He returned her kiss and his tongue broke through her lips and entered her mouth. She let her lips open up a little bit more and she let her tongue do the same. Before she knew it they were both kissing with more passion and heat than she'd ever felt before. He wrapped his arms around her and let his left hand run through her hair before he gave it a soft little tug.  
She ripped at the buttons on his collared shirt and his chest became exposed as the rain really started to fall hard. All around them there was a ballet of water explosion and the cool wind wrapped itself around the couple. The surrounding boughs started to sway and the woods quickly became an orchestra that played a personal song for Buffy and Angel.  
He pulled his shirt off as she did the same, up and over her head, exposing a blood red bra. He pulled her down to the ground with him on his back with her sitting on him, one leg on either side. He quickly discovered the advantages to the skirt that she wore.  
Angel knew he should stop, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. Buffy reached around behind her and unclipped the red bra and she tossed it off to the side. The rain was coming down in droplets so large that they could distinguish every individual one on their naked skin. Buffy's breast were perky and Angle's mouth began to water with a craving that he couldn't suppress.  
Through some amazing maneuvering, Buffy had her panties off and Angels pants at his ankles. Before either of them knew what was happening, he was inside of her and he suddenly remembered the warmth that she had. After a few passionate minutes the deed was done and they sat panting for a moment.  
"Oh God", Angel said under his breath.  
Buffy pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes and she knew that they'd done wrong. In his darker than dark pupils there was a glowing white orb that she'd seen before.  
"Angel?" She said and she already knew that he was gone.  
He started to laugh as they lay there on the ground, getting soaked by the oncoming rain.  
"Sorry sweetheart but Angel has left the building", Angelus said. He said it with that unmistakable evil in his voice. "Things are about to get a hell of a lot more interesting."  
  
(Things to come: Spike wants to be human. Angelus wants to be human. Buffy wants to be human. A battle is going to start between the three of them for the Yotio demon's blood and only one can get it. What monster will Buffy become if she doesn't get the blood? Only the upcoming chapters will reveal the answers to these questions so read and find out.) 


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7  
  
"Let me go!" Buffy yelled her plea loud enough that it woke the sleeping Spike from his slumber. She struggled as hard as she could but Angelus had a mighty grip on her arms and the falling rain was making it additionally hard to get away.  
"You know I like it when you squirm", he said it with a chuckle. "What's your rush Buff? I just got here and now you want to run off?" He laughed again just as his grip slipped and she climbed off.  
Even as a vampire she was still very afraid of the darker side of Angel and it affected her greatly as she tried her hardest to get away. The endless path of mud and water puddles caused her to loose her footing and fall over and over. She was still missing her top; she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get as far away from Angelus as possible.  
Spike had gotten up and was running through the headache that he had from the blow to his nose. He really didn't know where he was running but he knew that he was in no shape to face Angelus and he now knew the only way for him to become human.  
"Nothing can stop me now", he said in his British accent.  
Angel sat in the rain, surrounded by a thick puddle of muddy water that resembled coffee with two creams in it. He was wearing a huge smile that stretched to both sides of his face. His face slowly shifted from his beautiful and angelic mask into the demon that he held inside. His fangs showed as he smiled and his yellow eyes had a bit of an unnatural glow to them in the dark.  
A lightning bolt cut itself through the sky, ripping clouds and sheets of rain. The light showed the world for just a moment as if the light of the sun covered it. Angelus looked at the dripping trees and the swinging boughs and thought about seeing the scene in the sunlight.  
"Human again--", he let his words drip out of his mouth and it came with a sense of satisfaction. "It's been too long."  
He pulled himself to his feet and pulled his pants back up. An old nursery rhyme came to his mind, one that he'd heard when he was a child, and he began to whistle the tune. He stepped over puddles with a new bounce to his step and his arms started to swing at his side a bit.  
"Angelus is back." He said it to himself with a bit of self- satisfaction. "I'm back!" He yelled it out into the cold night's air.  
  
***  
  
Buffy could barely hear a yell coming from behind her and her pace speed up a bit. If she'd still been alive her pulse would have been pounding in her ear. No such noise graced her. She tried to keep her mind focused on what she had to do.  
Yotio demons. Three of them. Drink the mixed blood of them all. All found in Sunnydale. Less than two months. Yotio demons. Three...  
She repeated the thoughts over and over again in her until she knew that they were there forever. Before she knew it she was at her old home and the sun was starting to come up. The sky was becoming a magnificent canvas with red and orange paint mixed all over it. The clouds that were starting to break up were stained dark purple with sparkles of dark maroon and red.  
She walked up the steps and through the door just as the gang was waking up. Their sleepy eyes showed that they'd all slept pretty hard and she thought about how much more pleasant their nights had been.  
She walked past Willow and Oz standing in the doorway and a very specific scent filled her nose. She stopped at looked at the two of them with a puzzled face. Oz too caught a smell in his nose from Buffy.  
"You had sex?" They said in unison.  
Buffy and Oz looked at each other with little smiles on their faces. Willow looked at Buffy and put a single finger to her mouth as to say "be quiet".  
I guess they want to keep it a secret that Willow isn't a lesbian anymore. She had sex with Oz tonight. That's awesome.  
"Buffy, you brought Angelus back?" Oz said it with a certainty in his voice. It wasn't even a question as much as a statement.  
"I made a mistake tonight. Things are going to get bad but we can't focus on that."  
By this time everyone was in the room and Giles stood in the corner with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't have to say that he was disappointed in Buffy because she could smell it.  
"Giles, I need you to look up the Yotio demons."  
"What's going on?" He asked her with curiosity in his voice.  
She spelled it out for him over the next twenty minutes and everyone was very intrigued. They all started to search through books and Willow started a search on the Internet.  
"I need to go to bed. I'm way too tired to search."  
They all understood and she went up to her bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Angelus stood in his crypt, looking through one of the many books that he'd found that might refer to the Yotio demons. He read as fast as he could because he figured that Buffy already had the Scooby gang doing the same.  
He stopped reading for a second when he heard a footstep behind him. "You shouldn't have come here", he said. "I thought you'd have more sense than that." He turned around to see that Jennifer Longheart was standing behind him. She was full inside the crypt and was too far away from the sunlight for her to retreat. It made Angelus want to smile.  
"I watched you and Buffy tonight. I know that you are Angelus now and I have to kill you."  
"You seem like you don't want to finish me, why?"  
"It's a waste of my time. I've killed things bigger and scarier than you with one arm tied behind my back. You are no different than any other vampire that I've faced."  
Angelus laughed a bit. "Maybe you're right. But, if you are wrong you will be dead in a few minutes. You must be very secure with yourself to put yourself that far from the door."  
She turned around to give a glance to the door to see if it was in fact that far away. As she did so she pulled started to pull her stake out of her large pocket. By the time she looked back in Angelus' direction he was standing a few inches away from her.  
She screamed a bit and he put his hands tight on her arms and the stake fell to the ground with a bouncing sound. "You aren't as good as Buffy thought you were. Inexperienced and foolish, that's what you are." He paused and put his lips on the soft skin on her neck. "I like it when you are scared. It makes you smell so much better."  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
"That's better." In one quick movement his face changed and his teeth sank into her skin, piercing the vein. The metallic tasting blood rushed into his mouth and the power surge made him want to sing and dance with pleasure. He drained her as much as he could and then he let her drop to the ground.  
"Nothing like a slayer's blood to wake you up in the morning." He laughed at his own joke and looked back down at the dead slayer. "You were good kid, but I've had better." He reached down and grabbed the corpse by the arm and began pulling it off to a dumping place. "No body likes a dead corpse in the living room. We have to get you somewhere else."  
  
***  
  
Spike barely got into an abandoned crypt before he burst into flames. The smoke was still billowing off his back and hair. He was pacing back and forth in the smallest crypt that there was in the whole cemetery.  
"I've got to find out where these Yotio demons are. I've never even heard of the buggers before." He looked outside and realized that there was nothing he could do for twelve or so hours but sleep. So he did what he could and went off to slumber land on the dusty floor. 


	8. Gearing Up

(A.N. This is a very short chapter and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get this out there because it has been a long time since I've updated it. Please enjoy.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Scooby gang had found very little in reference to the Yotio demons. After spending the entire day looking, reading, and researching, they had only found seven excerpts with content that included the trio of demons.  
"According to this site the demons that we are looking for caused more than their share of havoc during the civil war and then they just disappeared during the western expansion." Willow said as she scrolled down on her laptop. Oz stayed just behind her, picking up the scent of her hair. "The three demons are very different from one another and are only classified in one group due to their blood."  
Giles cut in, reading from a dark red book that looked very old and was coming apart at the seams. "All are full of magnificent strength, they are very cunning, and they are very hard to kill. This last part is a little difficult to translate." Pausing for a moment he pulled his glasses off and rubbed the place on the bridge of his nose where the glasses had left an indention. He placed the glasses back on and began reading again. "They can be found in the three corners of the Hell Mouth and they will be dormant until awaken." He looked up to find that Buffy had found her way down the stairs just in time for sunset.  
"I'm ready." She said. Tight black pants, a black shirt that had no sleeves and was very elegantly cut, and a wooden stake in her hand was all that she wore. Her blonde hair fell down over her shoulders, making her picture perfect.  
The group watched in a state of awe. Xander was the first to stand up, followed by Oz, then Willow, and then the rest of them. "So are we." Xander said.  
"You can't, it's too dangerous." She said as she shook her head from side to side, bouncing her hair unintentionally.  
"Don't give us that Buff. We've been out there every day without you and we are going whether you like it or not", Xander said. All eyes turned to him as he spoke.  
"Okay." And just like that, she agreed.  
They all walked out into the night as a group, just like old times. The air was finally getting cleared of the rain and Buffy could smell that the storm was leaving the area. She couldn't say that this was a good thing due to the fact that rain provided a good cover for her and she was going to need as much cover she could get.  
Buffy knew where the three corners of the Hell Mouth were located. It might have been inherited vampire instinct or it might have been because she was the light turned dark. Without a single word about the locations, she just stared to walk. She was headed for an abandoned movie theater that was located at the far south side of Sunnydale.  
Her loyal followers were walking close behind her and she suddenly realized that even through all the pain and hurt, even though she'd been turned into something evil, she still had friends. She wouldn't trade that for the world. 


End file.
